Dust Former
by Airborne101a
Summary: The year is 2021. The third world war has been over for three years now and Captain John Patterson and his team are the last of what used to be a global combat unit known as the 141st international fighting unit. Now, as John finds himself away from his team, he stumbles upon a new and... unforgiving world of Remnant. This is a RWBY/Battlefield crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Dust Former

By:Airborne101a

The rain came down in sheets as the wind forced the rain down like liquid bullets. Bolts of lightning lit up the sky and earth like day while the thunder clapped loud enough to turn any one temporarily deaf. None of this however, effected the young Captain as he trudged his way through the mountains of Japan. The thunder didn't bother him and the lightning did nothing to hinder his thermal imaging. Not even the rain bothered him as an umbrella made of a dust like substance hung above his head keeping both the Captain and his gear dry.

"Bravo 1, this is Recker Actual; how copy?"

"Recker Actual this is Bravo 1, I copy"

"Uplink successful, line secure, you got five minutes Captain"

"Roger, thanks Jessica"

"Keep your head down John"

"Copy"

Some where above John, above the storm, a lone sky-wax flew. The modified

C-130 not only kept a watchful eye on the Captain but it also allowed him five minutes to talk to the man he had referred to as 'Dad' for years.

"Captain Patterson?"

"Colonel"

"Damn, its good to hear your still alive kid."

"Like wise"

"Where are you?"

"Can't say"

"Hah, good man. How long do you have?"

"Storms picking up in my A.O, four minutes"

"Dust keeping you dry?"

John allowed himself to look up at the canopy above his head.

"Hasn't failed me yet."

"Good, good. I know I don't need to tell you this but be careful. You know what night happen if the wrong people find out about your… abilities"

"Yes sir"

John watched as the canopy formed into a slight dome as the wind began to blow sideways. His 'abilities' were something he had with him since birth. A strange substance dubbed by John as 'dust' was practically part of his every being. Amongst the flesh, muscles, and other organs this substance laid dormant in his being until John wielded into action. Orphaned at birth John was alone and had no idea of how is abilities came to be. Murdered just hours after John was born his parents were never able to explain his odd abilities… if they even could. It wasn't until eight years ago when John met Colonel Cole that John first started to really experiment with his powers. At the time the world had just witnessed the end of the Third Great War and entire planet saw itself in celebration as world peace was finally achieved and all radical extremist groups had been finally eliminated. John was only ten at the time when he met Colonel Cole. It had been late at night and John was walking about when he was struck by vehicle. Though the vehicle fled the scene, witnesses quickly work to save his life. However, before they could begin to help him they noticed a strange occurrence appear right before their eyes. Small particles of dust emanated from the child's body and quickly covered his wounds. One of the men in the group, was Colonel Cole. The Colonel had never seen anything like it before and decide that if any normal doctor saw this strange fenom then they'd most likely cut the boy open to see how he ticked or had him sent to some government lab. So he scooped the boy up in his arms and told the others he'd personally bring him to the hospital on his base and make sure the boy was okay. From that day on John found himself slowly integrated into a… strange battalion of men and women as he learned to wield his abilities to his digression. The battalion, was known as the historical 141st international fighting unit. John soon climbed through the ranks and became the worlds youngest Captain at only eighteen years of age. In this new way of life John earned the title of "Marine" and was placed in charge of a lawless squad of men known as,

B-Company.

"Good boy"

John continued to trudge through the mudded forest as he continued his conversation.

"However, I can tell _what_ I'm doing"

"Shoot"

"Well I can say that I'm some where in the mountains looking for some remnants of an extremist group."

"Your in Japan?"

"Can't say"

"Damn they got you a long ways from B-Comp."

"Don't worry _dad_ they'll be-"

John suddenly lost his balance as he took another step. He hadn't seen the rocky slope ahead of him and slipped. John tumbled down to the bottom and landed flat on his back.

" John! What the was that?"

"I'm good"

Truth was John wasn't feeling to good as he rubbed the back of his head and spat the words out through gritted teeth"

"Why didn't you use the dust to protect yourself?"

The pain subsided quickly and John thought the dust had something to do with it.

"I'm fine, really. I'm up."

As John arose to his feet he heard a slight rustling amongst the brushes. At first he thought it was the wind but a low growl soon assured him that it wasn't.

"Captain John Patterson requesting radio silence"

"Copy Bravo 1" said Jessica through a separate comms line"

"What's wrong John?" Cole asked.

"I'm not alone."

"John-"

Before Cole could continue John felt his entire body go airborne as a massive force drove itself into John's side. His dust quickly reacted and created a cushioned landing. As John fell he quickly reached for his rifle and began to search for his attacker. The moment John hit the ground he quickly sprung to his feet with his rifle at the ready. John's comms with the Colonel were gone, time was up. As John searched the area he noticed a large figure standing next to him. The figure was twice his height and stood on its hind legs. John flipped of his thermals just in time to see the lightning light up the figure. The creature looked like a massive wolf with completely black fur. It's face was white with ornate red markings and gleaming red eyes. The creature panted heavily and raised one of its clawed hands. John stepped back just as the creature began to bring its arm down. He felt himself slip again and fell backwards, the creatures claws just missing him. Sprawling, John fell backwards down the hill eventually hitting the rocky slope and rolling down it until he was airborne again. John's dust didn't have time to react as he fell hard onto the rocky surface, knocking him out cold.


	2. Dust Former (Sneak Peak)

Dust Former (Sneak Peak)

By: Airborne101a

(This is merely a sneak peek of what is to come)

(Credit where credit is due)

He reached into his pant leg pocket and withdrew the small, red haired, doll and looked upon it with a gaze of sadness. It's black, threaded eyes as lifeless and as empty as ever. It's once brightly colored dress now dull and dirty. The hole where its left leg had been had become larger, now compromising the other leg as well. Tears began to well in his tired and weary eyes. His lip quivered slightly as he squeezed the doll with his large hand.

Small fires around him still raged. The ground was covered with what he was sure was blood and other liquids. Tables and cabinets and been thrown to the ground, much of their contents smashed and destroyed. Sparks flew from a live wire dangling from the ceiling. Gurneys and beds were stained with the colors of death and murder. their inhabitants no longer needing the medical supplies all around them. Nothing could cure death, nothing could bring back the dead. Nothing could bring back the small girl with the bright green eyes.

Safe zone Echo had been compromised. The White Fang had their way with it before the Grimm came and cleaned up rest. Spent bullet casings littered the rooms and halls of the deserted hospital. Signs of desperate last stands were everywhere. Barricades were torn to pieces, just like their inhabitants. Of course they tried to evacuate as many as they could, but the burning heilo on the roof made it real hard to extract anyone. Now the only inhabitants of the burning husk of the building was Sergeant First class Dwayne Hales, and the Alpha Beowolf beating at the doors into the triage. Hales stood with tears rolling down his dirty face and into his thick beard. He was supposed to have gotten her out. He was responsible for her life. She looked up to him, trusted him when she trusted no other. She had broken through to his heart. She _needed _him. He… failed her. He couldn't make it to her in time. He was responsible for her death. Her blood was on _his_ hands. As the tears grew, so did the burning fire within his chest. Hatred, confusion, and sadness all began to overwhelm him. She was gone, and he was still there. _It_ was still there.

Hales Turned slowly to the door where the Grimm mercilessly pummeled the door. It was still alive. The one that hung over her bed when he did come back for her. The one that made her draw her last breath as a scream. It was still there, waiting for its punishment. Hales placed the doll in his hands at her side and drew his K-bar from its sheath. Rage filled his soul, vengeance fueled his anger. He was tired, his body fatigued, but he had nothing else to lose.

"Lord, if you can hear me now, if you still exist even in this lifeless place please… lend me your ear. I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, and I don't expect you to understand what I'm about to do. But I ask you this one thing. I know this place of healing will be my grave but I ask you, before I die alone, let me have vengeance."

The beast beat even harder against the doors, howling for Hales blood. The doors began to creak and splinter. Hales could see its glowing red eyes in the cracks. He didn't dare run. This was where he would make his final stand. Before he died, Safe Zone Echo would be cleared, even if it was done upon his final and dieing breath.

"Samantha, I'm sorry."

The Grimm Busted through the door and lunged forwards towards Hales. Hales held his ground, his eyes wide and filled with fire with his teeth bared and gritted. He let out his mighty cry of the vikings and rushed forward to meet his fate.

"_Do not go gentle into that good night,_

_Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_

_Because their words had forked no lightning they_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_

_Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

_And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_

_Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_And you, my father, there on the sad height,_

_Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light." - Dylan Thomas_


	3. Dust Former (Sneak Peek 2)

Dust Former *

By:Airborne101a

"Darkness… it's all that I can see. The hatred in others, the evil within, what more then to expect from a 'wolf?' I embraced the title you gave me, I really did. You saw me as a strong and dangerous being that was consumed, that _was_ the darkness. I shouldn't be so estranged to it but now...this darkness is, different. Cold, lonely, like a dead end where the doors been closed and sealed behind me. I am alone, yet I feel you here. Where, I don't know, but then again… I could care less. A perk of being apart of the darkness is knowing how to find your way around in the shadows. You may be stuck here, but for I? I will find my way out. I will, and I will return back to the world you tried so desperately to protect. I will return and exact my revenge upon them all, the 'sheep.' You see, you may think that had won… but you have only doomed yourself and them. Ever since I can remember Ozpin you and I have been at war. True good, against true evil. All for what? You sent all you had, whoever you had. And even your strongest guardians, failed. What did you think, that the human from another world could defeat me? The darkness? In the end even he failed, for I am still here. And mark my words Ozpin, I...the darkness, will re-"

"No."

"...You-"

"You are wrong. Ozpin, is not here."

"W-what-?"

"It is only you...and me. Ozpin lives on. And you, are finished. You, me, are done. The living no longer require our existence. The sheep will live along without either of us. Without darkness, without the wolves...or the '_sheepdogs_.' You see, without the wolves, there is no need for the sheepdogs either. And with both you and I gone from their world, life-will-go-on. This place, is our final resting place. You of all people should know, their is a little wolf in every sheepdog. We both know, that even through all this darkness, there is no escape. Neither of will escape. We, are finished."

"N-"

"Enough! Go now, let this final darkness consume you. Give in. Give in!"

"..."

"That's it….. That's it. Be done. Because even without their 'heroes' gone, the sheep will move on. It's a brave new world for them all. They will be scared, no doubt, but only of the unknown. Only for a short time. They will move on and their generations to come will known a world of peace. Never war, nor conflict, no racism, or even notice the difference in one's DNA. Faunus, Human...they will finally know peace. They will move forward as equals, together. The world no longer sees darkness, it no longer sees you.

I made a promise to you, that wherever you'd be, I'd be. Since you are no more, neither am I. That's at least one promise, I kept. God. I'm sorry. Juane, Nora, Ren... Hales, Blue, Beta, Winters, Dimmetri… Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss… Anderson… Pyrrha. I'm so sorry. I made you all a promise I could not keep. I'm sorry. I can feel it now, my final time is finally coming. What happens next, I do not know. But please, all of you, just know I did it all for you. And I am proud… of you all. Goodbye, goodnight, and farewell. Bravo One, signing off… for the last-."

This is not the end!


End file.
